


The Ability Of Protection

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: An anon asked a friend of mine (wonderavian) for a writing prompt, but they didn't want to do it. So I leapt at the chance and now this is a thing...The ask: "Wanna hear something crazy to write about?Here, Scott has the ability to summon weapons, John can use magic, Virgil can beat anyone just in one punch, gordon can control devils & Alan has the ability to protect himself against his crazy Bros,will ya?""





	The Ability Of Protection

Scott Tracy has always kept himself and his family protected. He felt like it was his duty, ever since he was just a toddler, when the local neighbours would try to push him down at the park by the road his house was on. They were always bigger and stronger than Scott, but he was never scared of them. From just his toddler days he could protect himself with whatever appeared around him, to keep himself safe.

His first weapon was an old stick that he’d found by his shoe when the neighbours tried to hurt him. The stories of pirates were his favourite at the time, and the stick became his sword, the way he swung it as a deterrent seemed natural to the small boy. His neighbours were spooked, and very quickly Scott found he wasn’t bullied anymore.

 

John Tracy was different from the children at school. They weren’t like him, the way unexplainable things happened to him and his surrounding when particular emotions seemed to bubble and boil under his quiet demeanour. The school kids would taunt him, call him names and make him hurt until gale forces would swirl around or they were suddenly slammed against the wall. Yet even then they wouldn’t relent. John would be constantly pushed into the corner where the teachers couldn’t see, where the other kids could get away with hurting him until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

The magic that ran through his veins would be John’s intuition. It helped him find his way in the darkest of times, when he thought nobody could help him. The intuition helped him find books that taught of creatures normal people couldn’t see, and of schools that seemed more inviting and more open to “freaks” like him. His magical ability helped him reach the sky and above – he didn’t need the aid of a stick to help channel his magic correctly! His intuition, and his use of magic, became his way of keeping himself to himself. He didn’t want to mix with people who weren’t like him, his books and the stars were so much nicer, so much more inviting that he lead himself down the path of loneliness. Only John wasn’t alone, he had his magic by his side.

 

Virgil Tracy, come puberty, was definitely shaped differently to his classmates. His muscles were practical bulk, not bodybuilder like, but proper pure muscle. Virgil and two closest friends would spend all weekend down at the gym, the three of them building up what they had, toning and defining until they were perfect. Virgil adored the gym, and soon he and his mates took up fighting. They all wanted to be able to protect the girls at school, naturally, and the way they could do that was by fighting off anyone who would try to harass the girls or make them feel uncomfortable in any way. 

Of course, during these fighting lessons, Virgil found out just how strong he really was. He’d been called up for the lesson demonstration by the teacher, something he was so excited for since it was the first time without the sparring dummies… and Virgil knocked their teacher right out with one taught blow. It wasn’t even a powerful move, it had been the box standard punch! His mates were in awe, and from that lesson on they always wanted to be his fighting buddy. They wanted to be as strong as Virgil… only Virgil would always awkwardly come out on top with just one punch.

 

Gordon Tracy won the Olympics at aged 16. He didn’t have the power of obtaining weapons from out of thin air like his eldest brother, he didn’t have the magic that ran through John’s veins, and he certainly didn’t have the strength to beat anybody with just one punch. He was graced with a streamline body, a love for water, two encouraging parents… oh and the ability to control all the darkness in the world. Every demon that haunted the shadows of every soul on Earth had suddenly fallen under the command of a 16 year old. And boy did Gordon take advantage of it, but in ways that would be useful to him and his beloved waters.

He started off on more elaborate pranks than he was ever able to achieve on his own. Watching as his brothers fell victim to these pranks was source of endless amusement, but soon that wasn’t enough for Gordon. With an army of the dark at his disposal, he decided to do something better. Gordon started ordering to his demons that any ill-doer caught trying to harm water wildlife was to be disposed of, without a trace, without a lead for services to go on. All sinking’s were ruled as case closed without any idea as to what happened. Gordon was in glee, his home away from home was to be safe as long as he had them by his command.

 

All throughout his life, he had to live with weapons lying around, books filled with magic stacked dangerously high, no less with having to dodge magic, he had to ensure he never pissed off his brother unless he really wanted to not feel his nose for the next month, and he had to avoid the darkness of shadows around him, wherever he went. 

He didn’t have an ability, not like his four older brothers. He was different to them, and he honestly hated it sometimes. His parents always had to run after the four elder siblings, making sure they didn’t become a danger to society. He was always left out of just about anything.

But his grandmother was lovely. She always tried her hardest at baking, even if it never tasted any good, she always told him stories that filled his imagination, and she always told him he was special. And he really was.

Alan had puppy eyes.   
And they never failed to keep him safe.


End file.
